whitewolffandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fera
Fera ou Raça Metamórfica, são as raças de metamorfos do Mundo das Trevas, especialmente Lobisomem: O Apocalipse. Visão Geral Os Garous foram criados por Gaia como presas e garras para mantê-la segura, mas não eram seus únicos filhos. Ela criou muitas outras raças de metamorfos e deu-lhes a cada uma tarefa. Alguns perderam o rumo com o tempo, outros foram expulsos de seus papéis pelos Garou. Alguns se voltaram para servir a apenas um aspecto do Tríade, em vez de Gaia como um todo. Os Filhos de Gaia, Peregrinos Silenciosos, Garras Vermelhas, Uktena e Wendigo geralmente têm o maior contato e relações mais cordiais com os Fera. Os Senhores das Sombra têm contato regular com os Fera através de seu ramo oriental, os Hakken. Os Bunyip às vezes são enunciados erroneamente como Fera - eles são na verdade uma tribo Garou extinta. Fera é o termo mais utilizado pelos próprios Garou, para designar metamorfos de outras raças; Outras raças têm termos semelhantes. Os Garou costumavam usar o termo dos Mokolé: Bête, mas agora, apenas Garou que tem contato com os Mokolé usam essa palavra - os Bastet usa a palavra Killi em vez disso, e os Ananasi se referem a outras raças metamórficas como Ovid, da mesma forma, os Nagah empregam o termo Khurah. A maioria dos Fera tem pelo menos uma forte desconfiança contra os Garou, devido às ações deles durante a Guerra da Fúria. Ajaba Os Ajaba são metamorfos-hyenas e guerreiros de Gaia na África, um continente sem população de lobos. Enquanto a Guerra da Fúria não atingiu a África, os Ajaba foram destruídos por lutas internas, sua rivalidade com os Bastet e, mais significativamente, o tirânico Simba: Black Tooth. Os sobreviventes foram exilados de suas terras tradicionais, mas nos últimos anos a mulher Ajaba: Kisasi, reuniu os Fera da África e formou uma aliança conhecida como Ahadi; Juntos, derrotaram Black Tooth e revitalizaram a sociedade Ajaba. Em material de origem mais antigo, os metamorfos-hyenas eram considerados uma tribo Bastet. Na edição revisada, eles são considerados um tipo separado de Fera. Ananasi Os Ananasi são os metamorfos meio aracnídeos. Apis Metamorfos-auroque ou "Touro da Lua", os Apis foram responsáveis pelo cultivo e agricultura, e conhecidos como "Integrador / Casmenteiro de Gaia". Foram levados à extinção pelo Garou na Guerra da Fúria. Bastet Os Bastet são os metamorfos meio felinos. Camazotz Os Camazotz eram metamorfos-morcegos, mensageiros noturnos do hemisfério sul de Gaia, homólogos dos Corax. Foram quase destruídos durante a Guerra da Fúria, mas nenhum deles sobrevive hoje, pois os poucos que haviam na América do Sul foram destruídos pelos Senhores da Sombra que chegaram com os espanhóis em 1600. Os Xibalan eram metamorfos-morcegos dedicados ao aspecto lírico de seu patrono. Eles desapareceram quando o último Camazotz morreu. Entretanto, seus parentes continuam a assediar pessoas. Corax Grondr Os metamorfos-javalis estavam localizados no norte da Europa. Sua tarefa era limpar a terra; Eles eram chamados de groomers camareiro / criado de Gaia. Eles foram levados à extinção pelo Garou durante a Guerra da Fúria; Seus parentes-ancestrais caíram para o Wyrm e se tornaram os monstruosos Porcos Caveira (Skull Pigs). Gurahl Hakken Kitsune São os metamorfos meio raposas orientais (raposas verdadeiras). Mokolé São os metamorfos meio lagartos e crocodilianos, descendentes dos Reis Dragões pré-históricos, são a memória de Gaia, e consideram a si mesmos como os guardiões da sabedoria do Sol, eles se reúnem em ninhadas (pequenos clãs de Mokolés e seus Parentes), que preservam a Memória de uma certa área, as ninhadas, aglutinam-se formando o que os Mokolé chamam de Riachos. Nagah Nuwisha Ratkin Rokea Os Rokea são os metamorfos meio tubarão, que não participaram da Guerra da Fúria simplesmente por se encontrarem no Mar. Outros Além das raças registradas, outros existiram, que morreram há muito tempo quando seus parentes animais foram extintos ou foram ativamente destruídos por outros Fera. Na maioria dos casos, suas culturas, bem como seu dever para Gaia, foram esquecidas e negligenciadas desde a sua morte. Os Ao, embora não sejam uma verdadeira raça diferente, mas sim uma sub-espécie de Mokolé, que se transformou em tartarugas, desapareceu por razões desconhecidas. As raças Insetóides, metamorfos-insetóides de várias espécies, criados pela Weaver, foram aniquiladas pelos Ananasi na Guerra dos Insetos. As raças de Insetos eram uma raça primordial de Fera apresentada nas lendas de Ananasi. Em contraste com os Fera posteriores, as raças Insetos não foram criadas por Gaia, mas pela Weaver. A Weaver criou raças de insetos como presente para Gaia, assim como a Wyld deu Rokea, ela secretamente os desejava como servos que trariam Ordem ao Caos. Todos os seus filhos concordaram, salvo um, a quem a Weaver destruiu, marcando a sua queda para a loucura que levou à separação. Foi esse evento que inspirou Ananasa a criar sua progênie. Os Ananasi mais tarde exterminaram as raças dos Insetos nas Guerras dos Insetos, um genocídio secreto que ocorreu muito antes da história humana. De acordo com suas histórias, os Insetos Metamorfos eram muito parecidos com os Ananasi em mentalidade, apenas mais concentrados e distantes que os vertebrados antecessores. Os insetos escolhidos pela Weaver foram: Abelhas, Vespas, Formigas, Cupins, Gafanhotos e por um breve momento, as traças (traça-mariposa-borboleta) também estava entre as raças de insetos, mas desafiaram seu criador e pagaram o preço. Referência: Livro de Raça Metamórfica: Ananasi, p. 22, 25. As Guerras dos Insetos eram uma campanha de guerra de genocida da pré-história, travada pelos Ananasi contra as raças dos Insetos - metamorfos insetóides - que originalmente foram criados pela Weaver para proteger Gaia, mas que mais tarde se comprometeram com sua tarefa louca de trazer a ordem perfeita para a Tellurian. À medida que as raças dos Insetos travavam guerra contra o resto da criação para servir a seu criador, os Ananasi lutaram contra eles, pois haviam poucos outros Fera para se opor a eles. As batalhas eram rápidas e implacáveis, e mesmo quando as raças de insetos estavam dispostas a render-se, os Ananasi os matavam e aniquilavam toda a sua espécie em nome da rainha Ananasa. Eles também combateram os espíritos dos insetos, a fim de dividi-los para sempre da união com a carne. Como a Weaver estava muito ocupada em atacando a Wyrm, só notou a destruição de seus filhos quando já estavam desaparecidos. Os Khara, eram Tigres Dentes de Sabre, que eram os antepassados das tribos Bastet modernas. Após a Idade dos Reis, os metamorfos- amonites / moluscos cefalópodes (que estavam em guerra com o Rokea) e bristlecreepers (que provavelmente eram uma espécie dos primeiros mamíferos) foram extintos junto com seus parentes. Os Corax falam de uma raça de metamorfos-megatherium / besta gigante / preguiça gigante que foram abatidos na Guerra da Fúria. Rumores entre os Nagah contam sobre uma raça de seres humanos que poderia assumir a forma de peixes de água doce, que foram extintos na Guerra da Fúria. Os Senhores da Sombra se lembram de uma raça de metamorfos-falcões que foram destruídos na Guerra da Fúria. Os Fianna recordam tribos de metamorfos-lontras e metamorfos-águias que caíram sob suas garras na Guerra da Fúria. Rumores entre as Cortes Bestiais contam sobre raças metamórficas de orangotangos sagazes nas florestas tropicais da Indonésia. Mockery Breeds As raças de Mockery / simulação / simulacro São geradas pela Wyrm, sem vínculos com Gaia. Alguns são criados com o auxílio do Projeto: Lycaon da Pentex. Eles diferem dos Feras caídos (como os Porcos Caveira Pigs ou Dançarinos da Espiral Negra) no aspecto que nunca foram conectados a Gaia. A maioria das raças de simulação Mockery tem apenas um conjunto incompleto de formas, pois não possuem o patrocínio espiritual de seu análogo animista. As Mockies conhecidas são: Anurana, metamorfo - frog / rã / sapo, projetados para sobreviver em ambientes contaminados. O Anurana (uma mala de ordem: Anura, gênero: rana, presumivelmente porque "sapo-metamorfo" não parecia suficientemente intimidante) são uma raça de simulação Mockery composta por sapos-metamorfos que foram uma das primeiras criações do Projeto: Lycaon. Foram considerados um fracasso e existem principalmente na natureza até agora. História: É difícil dizer o que motivou a criação dos metamorfo-sapo. Oficialmente, deveriam suportar uma deficiência crítica na segurança marítima da Pentex, atuando como contrapeso para os Rokea; Eles também podem ter sido implantados nos esgotos para acabar com grupos de Roedores de Ossos ou para patrulhar rios, lagos e estuários pesadamente poluídos em torno das fábricas da Pentex. Em particular, o Conselho de Administração da Pentex suspeita que o pessoal do desastroso projeto Freakfeet fomor, reatribuído do Projeto: Ilíada para o Projeto: Lycaon, simplesmente queria uma nova chance de fazer as coisas corretamente. No final, eles foderam tudo novamente. Anurana O Anurana é o resultado de uma mistura de tecnologias reutilizadas do NDL White Wolf: Lycaon, baseado naquela que criou os Lobos de Guerra e técnicas melhoradas do projeto Freakfeet. O objetivo era criar uma raça metamórfica verdadeira sob o controle Pentex, chamada os Anurana. O projeto teve sucesso limitado, mas os Anuranas mostraram-se totalmente incontroláveis. O condicionamento hipnótico, místico e de implantes bane foram totalmente descartados, e a primeira geração de cobaias teste, enviadas para uma missão de investigação de atividade Rokea na costa da Nova Inglaterra, nunca retornou. No entanto, eles sobreviveram, e agora prosperam na natureza. Os Anurana tem uma conexão estranha e persistente com a Pentex, e perseguem suas instalações e pessoal até hoje, preferindo morar e se reproduzir nas águas poluídas perto das fábricas da corporação Wyrm, mas isso não os torna aliados do Garou; Os Anurana são coisas terríveis, projetadas para prosperar nas águas poluídas do mundo apocalíptico, e atacar ferozmente qualquer tentativa de limpar os lugares contaminados que Anurana chamou de casa. Eles têm uma espécie de entendimento com os Tubarões Balefire que também patrulham aquelas águas horríveis. Traços Variam como qualquer outro "metamorfo", tem tendência para baixos níveis de Inteligência e Aparência, e altos níveis em brigas, impulso primitivo, atletismo e força de vontade. Raças Tem apenas duas Raças, Hominídeo e Impuro, pois são inteiramente incapazes de reprodução com qualquer tipo de anfíbio terrestre. Hominídeo Anurana começa com Fúria 3, Gnose 1, Força de Vontade 5; O mais poderoso e monstruoso Impuro Anurana começa com Fúria 5, Gnose 2, Força de Vontade 3. Formas Anurana tem três formas: Hominídeo, Anuran (equivalente a Glabro) e Dagon equivalente a Crinos). Os modificadores de traços para Anuran são Força +1, Destreza +1, Vigor +1, Aparência -2. O personagem pode nadar a toda velocidade de movimento como se estivesse em terra, pode prender a respiração por até (Vigor) horas. Os modificadores da forma Dagon são Força +2, Destreza +2, Vigor +2, Aparência 0. O personagem ganha ataques de garras e mordidas como um Garou, pode nadar ao dobro de sua velocidade de movimento normal e triplica suas distâncias de pulo. O personagem pode operar subaquática indefinidamente. Testemunhar um personagem na forma de Dagon induz o Delirio em formas humanas. Poderes Anurana podem entrar na Umbra / percorrer atalhos, submergindo-se ou emergindo em águas poluídas. Eles regeneram os danos à mesma taxa que Garou, mas não sofrem qualquer vulnerabilidade à prata ou a qualquer outra substância. Eles são imunes ao Delirio. Os Anurana não fazem parte do Pacto com o mundo espiritual, e nenhum espírito consentirá em ensinar-lhes Dons. Mesmo Malditos Banes menosprezam estes simuladores de metamorfos. Apesar disso, Anurana tem uma série de poderes naturais como fomor na forma Dagon. Estes incluem: Olhos da Wyrm, Língua de Sapo, of the Wyrm e Nimbleness. Kerasi, metamorfo-rinoceronte, projetados para prosperar nas regiões selvagens africanas e substituir a população de rinoceronte original. Samsa, metamorfo-barata que foram uma tentativa fracassada de criar assassinos superiores. Samsa Os Samsa (nomeado após a figura principal na novela Metamorphosis) é uma raça de simulação Mockery de metamorfos-barata, considerada uma falha pela Pentex e agora contida em seus laboratórios, embora não seja inédito que algumas escapam. Sem saber, ganharam o interesse da própria Barata. Sentindo uma oportunidade para sobreviver ao Apocalipse caso a Wyrm vença, ou levar os Samsa para a causa de Gaia, ela permite que sua ninhada trabalhe com eles e proíbe sua tribo de prejudicar os Samsa. História: Projeto: metamorfose metamorphosis visava produzir a ferramenta de espionagem corporativa final - metamorfo-enxame que poderia se infiltrar em qualquer lugar e imediatamente passar a informação através do link compartilhado por cada membro do enxame. O pessoal de marketing de produtos da NDL vendeu a idéia de um assassino escondido em cem lugares diferentes em uma sala, esperando que um alvo chegasse antes de se reagrupar em uma única forma de matança. Infelizmente, os cientistas da NDL não conseguiram atingir esses objetivos. Eles criaram um híbrido humano / inseto, que não pode se dividir em um enxame. Em vez disso, os Samsa são baratas bípedes de dois metros e quarenta de altura, com mente individual que tem pavor do escuro / Umbra dark. Pentex fechou o projeto: a metamorfose metamorphosis como uma falha abjeta, deixando o NDL com várias dúzias de protótipos Samsa confusas e com medo em suas celas. Traços Samsa são altamente variáveis, mas tendem a uma alta resistência e baixa aparência; alta Prontidão, Streetwise e Sobrevivência. A força de vontade elevada é útil, mas sua mente raramente suporta essa personalidade forte. Todos os Samsa têm um transtorno paranóico e devem escolher um segundo transtorno. Raça Samsa tem duas raças, hominídeo e impuro. Hominídeo Samsa começa com Fúria 2, Gnose 4, Força de Vontade 3, enquanto o Impuro Samsa começa com Fúria 3, Gnose 2, Força de Vontade 4. Formas Samsa tem apenas duas formas: Hominídeo: Samsa invariavelmente tem uma aparência desgrenhada e confusa, e uma loucura febril nos olhos. Ungeziefer: Ungeziefer são baratas bípedes, saídas de um pesadelo com carapaças blindadas marrom-esverdeado e mandíbulas de clique. Os modificadores de características desta forma são Força +3, Destreza +1, Vigor +3, Aparência 0. Seu estranho exoesqueleto permite ataques de garra (Força +2 L), mas eles não podem morder. Ungeziefer inflige o Delirio sobre testemunhas vulneráveis. Cada vez que um Samsa muda para Ungeziefer ele escolhe dois traços da lista a seguir. A maioria são os poderes de fomori e funcionam de acordo com W20, exceto como observado; Antena e Enxame são exclusivas do Samsa. Eles podem manifestar diferentes traços com a primeira transformação de cada cena, mas mantenha esses traços até a cena terminar. Antena Antenna: adicione 3 dados as rolagens de Percepção e pode detectar espíritos apenas como Sentir o Não Natural the Unnatural Carapaça blindada Carapace: a armadura Samsa não pode absorver danos agravados causados por inseticidas. Garras Claws: Visão Sombria Darksight: Mesmo quando Samsa podem ver na escuridão / Umbra pitch blakness, isso não para as vozes. Membros Extra Limbs: Todos os Ungeziefer têm um par extra de braços inofensivos e inúteis. Com esse poder, os braços são tão capazes quanto o seu conjunto primário. Asas Wings: Samsa são voadores desajeitados. Eles têm Dex -2 enquanto estão no ar. Enxame: cada turno, dezenas de baratas caem por baixo da carapaça do Samsa. Essas baratas obedecem aos comandos falados do Samsa. Andar no Muro Walking: Causar Insanidade Insanity: O Samsa inflige seus próprios medos e doenças mentais em sua vítima, obtendo uma breve pausa em troca. O Samsa gasta um ponto de Gnose e rola Força de Vontade (dificuldade 7), adicionando 2 dados por transtornos que ela atualmente possui. Cada sucesso passa um dos transtornos de Samsa para sua vítima por uma cena. O Samsa escolhe qual transtorno é infligido. Com cinco ou mais sucessos, a mente da vítima rompe com a tensão súbita e ele desliga durante a cena, recusando-se a agir, exceto para tentar fugir da violência. Um Samsa perde o acesso a esse poder sempre que passa todos os seus transtornos aos outros. Ela pode usar o poder várias vezes para infligir transtornos separadas sobre diferentes vítimas, mas não pode invocar o poder novamente em uma vítima que já sofre um de seus transtornos. Poderes Samsa são incapazes de entrar na Umbra mas ouvem espíritos próximos sempre que entram nas sombras profundas ou escuridão deep shadow or darkness - alimentando a paranóia e o pavor do Samsa. São imunes ao delírio na forma de Ungeziefer - em Homid são tão vulneráveis ??quanto qualquer humano. Samsa se cura na mesma velocidade dos Garou. Não são vulneráveis ??à prata, mas sofrem dano agravado por inseticidas na forma de Ungeziefer. Samsa nunca sofre danos causados ??por radiação ou resíduos tóxicos. Os Samsa são tão difíceis de erradicar como as baratas naturais. Quando um Samsa tira dano letal ou agravado em sua última caixa de saúde, ela gasta automaticamente um ponto de Força de Vontade permanente e se dissolve em mil baratas entrando em todas as direções. Todos menos uma barata morre na próxima hora. Esta barata final tem apenas um nível de saúde e é vorazmente faminta - a cada dia deve consumir o dobro de seu peso corporal, aumentando de tamanho e recuperando outro nível de saúde. Quando o Samsa recupera sete níveis de saúde, a barata agora gigante muda espontaneamente para a forma Hominídea. O Samsa não tem memória de várias horas antes de sua morte próxima, e só pode lembrar fragmentos de sua experiência de barata através de pesadelos aterrorizantes. Cada uso desse poder inflige outro transtorno permanente no Samsa. Os espíritos da barata ensinarão Dons Samsa se as miseráveis os ouvirem tempo suficiente para aprender. Os Andarilhos do Asfalto descobriram recentemente esta tutela e estão confusos e entristecidos, exacerbados pelo fato de seu totem se recusar a discutir com a tribo. Lobos de Guerra Lobos de Guerra, simulação sem mente dos Garou, famintos por carne de Parentes. Yeren Yeren, metamorfo-macaco, projetados para prosperar em ambientes urbanos. Nomeados apartir de uma lendária raça de primatas da China, os Yeren foram projetados para prosperar no meio urbano. Até agora, eles provaram ser a raça simulada Mockery mais bem sucedida. Atualmente focado no mundo dos negócios da América do Norte (mas pode ser esperado expandir). Yeren tem as mesmas habilidades regenerativas que Garou, mas não compartilham sua vulnerabilidade à prata. Yeren pode entrar na Umbra / percorrer atalhos, embora eles só possam usar superfícies reflexivas artificiais, como espelhos ou instalações cromadas. História: O Conselho de Administração criou os Yeren para conbater os Andarilhos do Asfalto e os Roedores de Ossos, mas os Yeren demonstraram capacidades muito além disso. Sua atração natural pelo poder e suas naturezas territoriais os torna concorrentes com criminosos, vampiros, Dançarinos da Espiral Negra e grupos similares que controlam domínios urbanos. A maioria se aproximou das áreas administrativas do mundo empresarial, bancos e escritórios de advocacia, onde permanecem em contato esporádico com a Pentex. Alguns Yeren já começaram a subir nos cargos corporativos das empresas de propriedade da Pentex, e a maioria desses buscam lugar no Conselho de Administração. Os Yeren são míopes, deixam em aberto sua ganância. Eles encarnam toda a miopia, mesquinhez e podridão que os Garou condenam na natureza humana quando eles se referem às pessoas como "macacos". Sua territorialidade mantém os Yeren trabalhando em grupos próximos frequentemente (embora eles se concentrem amplamentethey network extensively) e isso é uma benção para Garou urbano; Por outro lado, os Yeren são muito novos, e poucos Garou estão conscientes deles como uma ameaça, o que significa que eles geralmente não sabem que estão sendo atacados por um metamorfo-macaco até a ficha cair. Raças Yeren tem apenas uma raça, hominídeo. Eles não podem produzir Impuros e são inteiramente incapazes de reprodução com outros primatas. Enquanto os Yeren não têm parentes, todos os que foram recrutados são caracterizados por uma avareza abrupta e fome de poder. As pessoas com objetivos mais nobres até agora não foram capazes de ser transformadas em símios. Reproduzem-se através de um ritual semelhante ao dos Corax, ao que se referem como "passar pela sombra do macaco". Durante um ritual de quatro dias, os Yeren e os neófitos circulam de festa em festa, abusando de qualquer um e tudo nas proximidades. À medida que o rito progride, vagam cambaleantes dentro e fora da Umbra, onde o novo "comprometido" continuamente vai fundindo sua carne e a natureza de seu espírito. O rito culmina com a Primeira Mudança e uma fúria sangrenta. Formas Os Yeren tem apenas duas formas. Hominídeo: A forma do Yeren em Hominídeo é geralmente bem preparada e com uma intensidade ambiciosa que se assemelha a uma psicose leve. Crinos: A forma de guerra do Yeren é um conglomerado entre homem e macaco. A espécie de macaco parece depender da personalidade do Yeren; Pentex observou misturas de orangotango, mandrill, gorila de montanha e chimpanzé, bem como várias espécies não categorizadas. Esta forma induz ao Delírio. Dons e Rituais Em contraste com outras simulações Mockeries, os Yeren são parte do pacto provisório entre os espíritos da Wyrm e os Dançarinos da Espiral Negra. Eles gostam do patrocínio de Relshab, um servo do Wyrm of Greed. Os Yeren aprendem Dons hominídeos e começaram a desenvolver seu próprio repertório único, embora nenhum Yeren ainda avançasse além do Posto Três. Yeren ganha renome por adquirir poder, símbolos de status e influência, mas fazem bem devagar, pois até mesmo seu punhado de espírito-guia / patrono sponsor permanecem cautelosos com essas criaturas não naturais. Referências